


Loving Monsters

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say we’re monsters, but they don’t know how we love, fiercely and desperately, like it’s our last day on Earth, when we have eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Monsters

They scream: “You’re monsters!”  
and you laugh, throwing your head back.  
Your leather jacket is battered and worn  
but I love it on you.   
You take my hand and lead me into   
the darkness of the night,  
where you are the only light I have.  
They say we’re monsters,  
but they don’t know how we love,  
fiercely and desperately,  
like it’s our last day on Earth, when we have  
eternity.  
What they don’t know is  
how warm you are when you wake up,  
how my clothes look better on you,  
how your smile is something I’ll never  
get enough of.  
They scream: “You’re monsters!”  
and you laugh, throwing your head back.  
I take you by your black jacket and kiss your smile,  
under the streetlights,  
more lip than tongue.  
You whisper “Fuck them” in my mouth.  
I feel invincible and young.


End file.
